


smiles like sunlight

by handcuffedhale (fizzingweaselbee)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzingweaselbee/pseuds/handcuffedhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost an obsession, really, after seeing the way Scott's face lights up when Isaac agrees that he's the hot girl. Falling for Scott was easy, and making him smile is the best part of it.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Five times Isaac makes Scott smile and one time Scott returns the favour</p>
            </blockquote>





	smiles like sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this gifset](http://wolffbite.tumblr.com/post/86752114489), because Scott is freaking adorable when he's happy and all I can see is Isaac vowing to make him look like this as much as possible.
> 
> **
> 
> Unbeta'd, so any mistakes are my own, and it would be lovely if you could point them out!

** I. **

“I’m the hot girl,” Scott announced as Isaac walked over, and the beta paused, eyebrows rising imperceptibly.

He nodded. “Yes you are.” Scott’s smile was blinding in response, and Isaac turned to watch him walk past, waiting until his footsteps faded before his smiled, stomach buzzing at the feeling of making Scott that happy.

After that, he was hooked. 

** II. **

“Dammit,” Isaac sucked on his bleeding thumb, still a habit despite the healing, eyes glowing yellow at the puppy, which bared its teeth in response. “I’m not going to hurt you, I’m helping,” Isaac murmured, but the puppy snapped at his fingers when he tried to pick it up again.

The litter had been born about half an hour before Isaac’s shift had started, and Deaton had left him to check over the six puppies, ensuring their health, whilst Deaton phoned the clients about their dog’s litter. An hour later and Isaac was only on the third puppy, having had more trouble than he was used to with the animals.

“Hey, Isaac,” Scott called as he walked in the door, dropping his helmet on the table. “Butterscotch had her puppies? Awesome, man, can I hold him?” Scott reached out before Isaac could warn him, but the puppy let the alpha pick him up with ease, snuggling into Scott’s t-shirt.

Isaac stared at the dog for a moment before sighing. “I’ve spent ten minutes trying to pick him up, and you come in and he’s mellow as anything,” he said.

Scott shrugged. “It’s new moon tonight; maybe he can sense your discomfort?” He rocked the puppy back and forth, and Isaac bit back a smile at the sight.

“You’re really good with the animals; I remember when you couldn’t get near them. Now you’re their favorite,” Isaac commented as Scott checked over the puppy, sniffing him before putting him back on the table.

Scott looked across at Isaac. “You think so? Cause I’ve been thinking about vet school, if I get the grades, or vet nursing if I flunk chemistry.”

Isaac smiled at that. “You’ll be brilliant, Scott. You’ll put Deaton out of business,” he replied, and Scott’s earnest expression broke into one of his grins that lit up his face. The smile stayed as the pair worked through the remaining puppies, and Isaac snuck glances at him as they drove home, the smile still in place as they worked through Calculus together.

** III. **

Scott crawled out of bed after a particularly rough full moon, walking down the stairs half-asleep and following the smell of coffee into the kitchen. He sat down, dropping his head onto his arms and groaning. He looked up when a warm object rested against his forearm, raising his head to stare blearily at the ‘I’m the Alpha’ mug Stiles had got him for his birthday.

“You made coffee?” he asked slowly, yawning, and Isaac nodded. “And pancakes?” His tone was a little more excited at the stacked plate in front of him, and Isaac shrugged. 

He sat down opposite Scott, hands wrapped around his own mug. “I could tell last night was tough, and I used to make them all the time, so…” he trailed off, and Scott smiled, eyes still a little bleary from sleep, but it didn’t change the swooping sensation in Isaac’s stomach, and he buried his face into his mug to stop from blurting out how he felt, because he didn’t want to ruin everything.

“Thank you, seriously, you made my day,” Scott told him fervently, pancake stack half-finished in record time. “I was planning on skipping school, but we’ve got that history test, right? So thanks to you, my GPA won’t suffer.”

Isaac smirked. “That’s debateable, if you’re taking the test,” he replied, and Scott pointed a forkful of pancake at him in what was meant to be a threatening manner.

“I think you and Stiles hang out too much for my own good,” he said with a sigh, finishing off the stack of pancakes and grabbing Isaac’s mug as he went to the dishwasher, the moment feeling oddly domestic.

** IV. **

“I think there’s something wrong with me,” Scott announced as he flopped down onto the couch, and Isaac looked up from his phone, sensing the distress of his alpha before the words registered. “I mean, how could I not notice that Stiles was bi? He didn’t tell me, but there were signs, you know, and I missed them. I’m a shitty best friend, God.” He rolled over; burying his face in a pillow, and Isaac hesitated before sitting next to him, patting him on the back.

“You’ll make it up to him. You’re not a shitty best friend; you’re actually an awesome friend. You’ve just been busy, and you’ve neglected your duties. Fill Stiles’ locker with Reese’s and do the puppy eyes thing that you do to manipulate people and it’ll be fine.” Isaac left his hand on Scott’s back, so when he turned over to look up at the beta, Isaac’s hand ended up on Scott’s chest.

Scott raised his eyebrows, biting his lip. “You think that’ll work? I can leave a note that says ‘it’s okay to like chocolate and peanut butter, and it’s okay to like marvel and DC, and it’s okay to like boys and girls’. I just don’t want him to think I’m an asshole.”

“You’re not an asshole. You’re the opposite of an asshole. In that relationship, Stiles firmly takes the asshole position.” Isaac paused, realising what he’d said, and Scott clamped his lips together, a strangled laugh making its way out, and then Scott beamed up at Isaac, reaching behind his head to grab a pillow and whack him in the face with it.

He pointed a finger accusingly. “That was deliberate. Your puppy face doesn’t work on me,” he said accusingly, and Isaac’s eyes widened. “Yeah, that one.”

“I swear that wasn’t planned. I wish it was, and I wish Stiles was here to hear it,” Isaac replied, answering Scott’s sceptical look with one of his own.

** V. **

“Die, you asshole,” Stiles called, fingers jamming down onto the buttons with fervour. “Did you just…” he stared across at Isaac, who smirked back, nodding towards the screen, where Luigi – his character – punched his pixelated fist into the air. “You’re a bastard!”

Scott walked into the living room, mouth full of chips, and he looked between Stiles and Isaac in confusion. “Tell your step-brother to stop whining,” Isaac said, and Stiles squawked in indignation.

“Your housemate is a dick. He fucking blue-shelled me just before the finish line!” Stiles retorted, and Scott looked between the pair, eyebrows raised. “I’m petitioning that, as the alpha, you make the win null and void.”

He sighed, turning to Isaac. “Did you?” he asked, and Isaac nodded, heart humping at Scott’s attempt to keep his face serious. The alpha turned to look at Stiles, lips twitching. “Sorry, bro, I’m on his side. You’ve done that to me so many times,” he said, and Stiles narrowed his eyes.

“I’m never helping either of you with History ever again,” he said, standing. “And I’m also not making you Stilinski’s famous hot chocolate recipe.” He stalked into the kitchen, and Scott and Isaac waited until he was gone before laughing.

Isaac stopped before Scott, and he lay slumped on the sofa with his hand on his aching stomach, watching as Scott clutched at his chest, eyes watering as his laughs turned silent.

“Oh man, that was awesome,” he said once he’d calmed down, wiping at the tears in his eyes. He smiled at Isaac, grabbing the controller Stiles had left and starting the game.

Isaac lost the game just to see Scott’s happy expression, and Stiles, who had returned half-way through the second lap, levelled a knowing look at Isaac when Scott wasn’t paying attention.

** VI. **

Isaac had been benched because an Alpha (who was technically also an Omega, driven crazy without his pack) had snapped his leg in two, and while he’d healed in under a week, he’d also had to go to school with the cast Melissa had applied; anything requiring a cast that spanned from thigh to shin wouldn’t heal quickly in a normal human, so he'd been forced to keep it on for an excruciating eight weeks.

None of that seemed to matter, though, when Scott scored the winning goal, and Isaac only remembered to take the crutches because Melissa thrust them at him before he hobbled down the stands and onto the pitch, fighting through the cheering crowd to find Scott.

Scott had taken off his helmet, and it hung loosely from his fingers, hair squashed down onto his forehead by sweat and gravity. There was a rip in his shirt, and mud streaked his legs; Isaac thought he’d never looked more beautiful.

“Nice game,” he murmured, and Scott instantly turned around, eyes searching until they found Isaac’s. His grin was slightly weary around the edges as he pushed past Greenburg and another teammate to reach Isaac.

He pulled the taller boy into a hug, crutches and all. “Don’t freak out,” he murmured, and Isaac opened his mouth to ask why when Scott turned his head and covered Isaac’s lips with his own.

He tasted like sweat and plastic and the sweetness of artificial mint, and it was over before it had really begun.

Isaac stood, blinking down at Scott as he processed, and Scott shuffled on the spot, smiling briefly at people when they congratulated him, but mostly focused on Isaac.

Isaac who, once the world had righted itself, couldn’t contain the hope that expanded in his chest. “Are you serious?” he asked, and Scott looked confused but nodded anyway. Isaac’s face seemed to almost split in two with the width of his grin, his entire face changing as his eyes lit up, and that smile stayed as Scott laced their fingers together, only letting go when Coach dragged him away for a post-game speech in the locker room.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://wolffbite.tumblr.com/)


End file.
